winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 518
The Devourer is the eighteenth episode of the fifth season of Winx Club. Synopsis In the Infinite Ocean at the Emperor's Throne, Icy and Tritannus are admiring the seal they stole from the Pillar of Light. Tritannus decides immediatly to go after the Pillar of Balance and for once, Darcy and Stormy are happy to follow him so they can wreck havoc around. They spot a giant fish which tries to eat Icy, who dodges in time. The Trix uses their attacks in the same time at the fish, but it isn't stopped, but instead it goes more angrier and swims after Icy, who shouts Tritannus for help. A fish bites Icy's hair, trapping her for a second. When it tries to eat her, Tritannus arrives and shoots the fish with pollution. As the Trix questions him about the fish, Tritannus explains that its a Devourer which eats everything from its way. Tritannus decides to use the Devourer against the Winx and sends it to attack the selkies in the Pillar of Light. Daphne heard the plan and decides to contact Bloom again. Flora and Bloom are discussing an upcoming meeting of all the royal families of the Magic Dimension and Bloom regrets that she has to miss the training session with Codatorta from Red Fountain to go to the meeting. Flora and Aisha then remind her that the Council of Sovereigns is a political and diplomatic war meeting, and therefore just as important. Stella is worried about what they should wear, so she gives special outfits to Bloom and Aisha but the style is too feirce for Kiko (and weird for the girls), so Stella changes it to a more classic princess styled dress with flowers instead. Soon in Domino's royal palace, royal families are starting their meeting and Bloom, Stella and Aisha have arrived as well. Bloom waves to Sky, who waves back and looks a bit uncomfortable from standing next to Diaspro, who tells him to focus, much more to make Bloom feel bad. Oritel and Marion stands up and welcomes Nereus and Tressa to the palace as they come up from the pool in middle of the room. Some of the royals started clapping. Nereus then tells them to thank Bloom, Aisha and Stella who freed him and his sister from Tritannus. As Oritel and Marion explains the situation about Tritannus and that they think each realm should unite against him, the royals immediately began arguing. Erendor, Radius and Cryos claims that they don't need anyone's help. Back at the Infinite Ocean, Sonna, Desiyree, and Lithia are playing with some bollabies, but some fishes scatter as Tritannus' Devourer fish arrives. The Selkies recognizes the giant beast and Sonna tells everyone to escape. Lithia soon realizes that the Devourer is after three of them and fires at the Devourer only to stop it for a second. They then try to drive beast against the rock, but the rock only gets smashed by it. The Selkies hide in a cave and tries to find another way out as the Devourer is blocking the entrance. Unfortunately, the cave becomes a trap and the selkies are stuck inside. The Devourer then starts to headbutt the cave, to make it bigger. At Alfea, Flora, Tecna, and Musa meets up with Helia, Timmy, and Riven who they weren't expecting to see there. Codatorta arrives with a dragon which three specialists have to guard from getting away. Helia points out that a dragon is a wild savage dragon. Codatorta lands down and explains that they have to use their Sirenix powers to tame it. He lets the dragon go and it immediatly tries to escape but the specialists keep it from flying away from Alfea. The Winx are unsure but determined so they transform into their Sirenix forms. As they attack unsuccessfully and Tecna protects Flora and Musa, Musa states that its gonna take a while. Still at Domino, the royals are trying to agree with each other. Bloom and Sky leaves the room to talk in private. Stella tries to convince her father to agree with Oritel's and Marion's plan but Radius states that she is too young to understand. Stella states that youth doesn't concern her as she is princess and the Guardian Fairy of Solaria. Radius then admits once again of being proud of Stella, who tells her father to think what she said. Bloom and Sky talk about their relationship and how Diaspro is coming between them by using her new high rank. Sky states that he belongs to Bloom and they almost kiss, but Diaspro interupts them by saying that Sky's father wants him to be present in the room. As Diaspro tries to offend Bloom by telling her to give up on Sky before he does it to her, Bloom tells her to call her "Princess Bloom" and that she should stop trying to come between her and Sky because its never gonna work. Diaspro disagrees adding "Princess Bloom" to the end of her sentence and leaves. Daphne then tells telepathically to Bloom that Tritannus attacked the Selkies with a Devourer. Bloom starts to search for Stella and Aisha but realizes that the meeting isn't over, which prevents them from leaving, so she tries to warn the others as well. Musa, Flora and Tecna are still trying to figure out how to take control of the dragon (Tecna mentioning that they tried to sing to it, reason with it and feed it with flowers, even though it only eats meat). Riven advices the Winx to stop being nice to it, much to annoy Musa. Flora realizes that the mustache in its cheeks is its weak spot. Working together, they are able to take control of the dragon without hurting it. As they ride a little and land back to the ground, Codatorta asks what they have learned. Tecna's answer is that every creature has a weak spot. Flora's answer is that finding a weak spot is a way to control a creature. Musa answers that dragons don't eat flowers, which makes everyone laugh. As soon as they finish, Flora gets a call from Bloom that the selkies are in trouble. While the Winx take a dive into Infinite Ocean, the Devourer is still trying to break into the cave. Lithia gets an idea to make an hole to the roof when the Devourer gets through. The Selkies blast the roof and swim away, but the Devourer is still on their tail. The Winx arrive just as the monster eats Desiyree. The Winx realize their attacks aren't working, and use the lessons they learned from Codatorta to find the fish's weak spot and defeat it, freeing the Devourer from Tritannus' control and Desiyree from its mouth. Back on Domino, the royals are at an impasse. Radius agrees to join the alliance if the other kingdoms' will. But no one else agrees and he withdraws his support saying that how can he join an alliance that doesn't exist. Aisha is shocked to see how the union is falling apart. Bloom asks Sky to reason with his father which Sky states is impossible. Diaspro tells Bloom that Sky must follow his father, which makes Bloom angry. She tells Diaspro that her opinion wasn't important. Diaspro then tells Sky that Erendor is asking for him and Sky nods to Bloom as an agreement to reason with Erandor, leaving Bloom alone in hopes of success. Major Events *Tritannus decides to go after the Pillar of Balance. *Tritannus takes control of the Devourer and sends it to attack the Selkies *Kingdoms of the Magical Dimension meets up in Domino's royal palace, but none of them agrees to unite with each other except Domino and Andros. It is unknown if Linphea and Melody will also protect themselves. *Stella reasons with Radius who then chooses to join forces with the others if other realms do the same, but none of them forms an alliance, making Radius to give up. *Bloom asks Sky to reason with Erendor, so Eraklyon would join forces with Domino and Andros. Debuts *The rulers of Zenith, Melody, Linphea, except for Galatea and Krystal, are seen for the first time. *The Devourers Characters *Winx Club ** Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Tritannus *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Specialists **Sky **Riven **Timmy **Helia *Selkies **Desiryee **Sonna **Lithia *Daphne *Diaspro *Marion *Oritel *Nereus *Tressa *Erendor *Niobe *Radius *Codatorta *Luna *Cryos *Assistant of Cryos *Galatea *Krystal *Devourers Script *Nickelodeon Spells used *Blizzard - Used in a convergence with Lightning Bolt and Dark Spell against the Devourer. *Neon Splice - Used to defend Flora. *Selkies convergence - Used to escape from the devourer. *Lotus Flower - Used against the devourer. *Percussive Hit - Used against the devourer. *Genesis Blow - Used twice against the devourer. *Deafening Chord - Used twice against the devourer. *Petal Hurricane - Used twice against the devourer. Trivia *Galatea, Krystal, and Roy appear in this episode but only as cameos. *This is the first time Bloom asked the Winx to fulfill a mission without her. *It is unknown why Nebula nor Morgana and Roxy attended the meeting at Domino since they're royalties from Earth. *As of this episode it is confirmed that Tecna is not a princesses. Mistakes *Tecna's voice and spell is said by Musa while Musa's voice and spell is said by Tecna. *In one scene, Riven's cape pendant is yellow instead of pink. * In some scenes, the strap on Musa's Sirenix outfit disappears. *Before Tecna transforms back, her skirt is blue. *While Tecna's protecting Flora from the dragon, her arm ribbon is red. Voice Cast Original/Italian *Letizia Ciampa as Bloom *Perla Liberatori as Stella & Sonna *Ilaria Latini as Flora *Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna *Gemma Donati as Musa *Laura Lenghi as Aisha *Alessandro Quarta as Sky *Corrado Conforti as Timmy *Mirko Mazzanti as Riven *Leonardo Graziano as Helia *Alberto Bognanni as Tritannus *Tatiana Dessi as Icy *Federica de Bortoli as Darcy *Valeria Vidali as Stormy *Veronica Cannizzaro as Desiryee *Rachele Paolelli as Lithia & Marion *Connie Bismuto as Daphne *Katia Sorrentino as Diaspro *Luca Graziani as Oritel *Marco Vivio as Nereus *Eleonora Reti as Tressa *Alessandro Budroni as Erendor *Daniela Abruzzese as Niobe *Pasquale Anselmo as Radius *Fabrizio Temperini as Codatorta *Unknown as Luna *Unknown as Cryos *Unknown as Assistant of Cryos *Francesca Manicone as Galatea *Francesca Rinaldi as Krystal *Unknown as Devourers Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Matt Shively as Sky *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Adam Wylie as Tritannus *Larisa Oleynik as Icy & Marion *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Amber Hood as Desiryee *Hope Levy as Sonna *Natalie Lander as Lithia *Elizabeth Gillies as Daphne *Ariana Grande as Diaspro *Josh Keaton as Oritel *Will Friedle as Nereus *Laura Bailey as Tressa *Peter Stoney Emshwiller as Erendor *Grey DeLisle as Niobe *André Sogliuzzo as Radius *Dave B. Mitchell as Codatorta & Cryos *Megan Cavanagh as Luna *Unknown as Assistant of Cryos *Kari Wahlgren as Galatea *Cymphonique Miller as Krystal *Unknown as Devourers Quotes "Dragons... don't eat flowers?" - Musa "What's that?" - Darcy "It's just a fish." - Icy Videos Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Rai Dub